


Building a family

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Future Fic, M/M, Surrogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany decides to help when Sam and Blaine want to start a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a family

Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez never saw herself as the mommy type. Sure, she loved kids, but she and Santana were happy as they were.

Sam and Blaine though, they wanted to be daddies in the worst way and she knew they’d be awesome at it. Any baby would be lucky to have them for parents…but they were both boys and making a baby required a girl and a boy.

Well, she was a girl.

After talking things over with Santana, they went to visit their friends and, over grilled fish, Brittany said, “So, if you guys want, I’ll have your baby. Me and San talked it over and I want to do it for you. You’ll be the best dads and we’ll be awesome aunties!”

Blaine hugged her tight and Sam cried, but they were totally happy tears.

A little over a year later, Lily Brittany Anderson-Evans was born, a stunning baby girl with hazel green eyes and nearly black curls.

Four years after that, when Brittany and Santana had changed their stance on children, the boys were willing to provide them with the boy part of making a baby and William Blam Pierce-Lopez was born, a beautiful boy with the same eyes and curls as his cousin/biological sister.

Santana called them a big, messed up, melting pot family, but Brittany just called them happy.


End file.
